Falling Hard
by whitephoenix18
Summary: For Tenten, one party changes everything for her. Unsure of what to do, she makes choices that she may later come to regret. Rated M for alcohol usage and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1 Party

**Hello, whitephoenix18 here with a new story. This is only going to be 2 or 3 chapters long but I hope you enjoy. Also I must mention that there will be no serious lemons in this and that I sadly don't own Naruto. Well that is all so Read and Review tolet me know what you guys think. (p.s. this is in Tenten's P.O.V. if you didn't know) BYE...until next time!**

* * *

Of all the things I have done, this was certainly the cherry that belonged on top of the cake and I have certainly done some really incredibly stupid things, like the time I decided to drive Orochimaru-sensei's car into a local lake just for the fact he was a complete dick. However, I have never once regretted any of it. That is until now, when I made probably the biggest mistake of my life.

I looked over to the sleeping figure next to me and the night before came rushing back to me.

* * *

"Tenten" I looked up from the laptop that was sitting in my lap at the sound of my name and there in front of me stood my best friend.

"Yes Hyuga." I replied trying to sound exasperated with him.

"Still with the Hyuga thing, I see. Aside from him you are the only other person who refers to me as Hyuga." He stated as he took a place beside me on the front porch steps of my house. I looked back to my laptop and continued on with doing what I was doing before he interrupted me.

"Yeah and your point is…" I said, letting him fill in the blank. However, instead of finishing off my sentence, I could feel him lean in closer to get a better look at what I was doing. I looked up at him again. "Nosy much."

"Yeah and your point is…" He replied with his arrogant smirk plastered onto his face.

"Asshole." I whispered with a smirked. Then continuing to ignore his presence, I went back to looking at my laptop.

"You know I love you." He whispered lightly into my ear. Then, leaning in closer, he says. "I see that the new Nightshade boot blade is finally out."

"And isn't it beautiful. I mean look at it. The pure black blade and handle, lightweight, and small enough to be hidden anywhere, isn't it great! The only thing that could make it better would be to make it out of metal instead of this…" From beside me, I heard him chuckle. I turned my head to look at him. "What the hell is so funny Hyuga?"

"You. It still amazes me how you can be so fascinated with a single blade." Finally, he leaned back and away from me but I continued to look at him. Then closing my laptop, I said. "You've know me since we were like five years old and my fascination with blades still amazes you. I figured you would have been over that by now." I stood up and began to head back into the house. I figured I could get some peace somewhere else. I opened the screen door when he spoke.

"There's a party tonight at the Sibling's place. Come with me." I stopped, letting the screen door close. However, not bothering to turn around, I said. "You know I'm grounded Hyuga."

"So when has that ever stopped you?"He replied in a low. I could just see him smirking proudly. I just smiled.

_Damn, did he know me._

"So, see you in fifteen?" He asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I let him sit for a second before I replied. "Make it ten." I said quickly. Then without looking back, I opened the door and I headed inside.

Not long after we were on our way.

* * *

The place was packed and anyone who was anyone was there. The music was pounding, alcohol was plentiful and the food sucked, but at least half of the people were drunk while the other half was working on it.

I had been here for almost two hours and I was on my third beer of the night. Hyuga, abandoning me a half hour ago, was in some corner making out with some chick and left me here to listen to a very drunk Kiba venting about some girl.

"And theres she was with zat bastard. I mean really… who… does he think…he iss zat he can just go out and about sleeping withs other guys' girls."

"Hm, yeah."I replied. I stopped listening ages ago.

"Tenten, ares you evan listening too me?"

"Sure." I said lying to him because I knew otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Nos yous ain't, Tennie." He slurred out. However, the moment the nickname left his mouth I was up and in his face. My hand grabbing onto the front of his shirt pulling him towards me.

"Kiba…I dare you to call me Tennie one more time." My voice was slow and cold. Kiba just smirked at me like an idiot, then opened his mouth.

_Don't do it you idiot._

"Ten…nie"

Before he could get another word out I punched him hard right in the face. Then letting him go, I let him drop to the floor.

_Dumbass._

Kiba cried out and the people around us turned our way to see what would come next. Shino suddenly appeared from the crowd and took one look at Kiba. "He called you that again, didn't he?" I looked at Shino and said without any kind of care in my voice "He's your problem now." and I walked away, grabbing my beer that was on the table before I left.

The inside was getting too crowded for me, so I headed outside to get some fresh air. Outside, the Sibling's house had large in-ground pool with an adjoining hot tub. Except for a couple of people who were enjoying a beer in the hot tub, there was no one outside so I took a seat in one of the pool chairs that was as far away as possible from the hot tub. Suddenly, a voice called out to me. Looked out to the people in the hot tub but not answering. Then the voice spoke up again.

"Hey Ten, come join us?" I knew that voice.

"Hey Kankuro." I paused for a second tipping my beer towards him and his _ladies_ before continuing. "I would rather not. From my view, it looks kind of crowded over there."

"Aww, you're no fun tonight."

"You just picked the wrong night to be friendly with me." I smiled over to him. Then I bringing my beer up to my lips and I took a sip. I realized then that the beer was pretty much empty.

_I'm going to need another to get me through this. _Then getting back up out of the chair, I headed back inside the house, dropping the empty beer bottle in a trash can along the way.

Entering the living room, I tried not to knock into anyone but after getting only halfway through the living room, I gave up and tried to make a path for myself towards the kitchen. Suddenly from behind, I was grabbed by the shoulder and yanked around.

"Hey where are you heading to, Ten?" Temari, a close friend of mine who was hosting this lovely party, spoke. I took a look at her and noticed she was dressed rather revealing and that behind her was some tall, dark, and handsome guy I never met before.

_Probably from the one of the other schools nearby._

"I was heading to the kitchen for another beer but it seems that your house has gotten rather crowded rather quickly."

"Well that won't do for a good friend of mine." Then letting my shoulder go she stepped out in front of me a screamed. "HEY PEOPLE. MOVE IT NOW!" And just like, that Moses parted the sea. "Here ya go." She said. Then walking towards the kitchen she stated "Follow me." and I did without question.

Once we arrived, I noticed that the kitchen seemed abandoned compared to the rest of the house. Temari went over to the fridge and opened it up. "Miller or Corona?"

"Miller's fine." Just like that, Temari had the beer out and was throwing it in my direction. I grabbed it before it could fall and from behind me, Temari's friend reached around me had opened it. I was both surprised and impressed.

"Do you two do parties?" I joked innocently. Temari laughed at the comment while walking towards me. "And that's why I like you Ten."

"I try." I shrugged taking a sip of the cold beer. Then deciding to move on out, I said. "I'll leave you two to…whatever you were doing before."

"And we will continue with what we were doing before." She stated with a matter of fact tone while grabbing her new friend's hand. I smirked at her as I watched her head towards the stairs. She took a look back at me and I mouthed 'have fun' before heading back to the living room. However, I realized that once again I was alone.

_I need some air anyway. _So, I started to head back outside when I saw Dai, my ex-boyfriend, and his new bitch coming my way.

_Shit._ I wasn't ready to see him again but from the look of it, I wasn't getting out without being seen by him, until something caught my eye. In the darken hallway to the side of me was Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular player _(man-whore in my opinion) _in the school who was in the grade below me, leaning against the wall with some giggling slut that was all over him.

_I have an idea._

Walking over to him, I swiftly pushed the giggling girl away from him and sharply said. "Move." The girl just looked at me with disbelief, as if I was kidding.

_I don't have the time for this._ I thought as I heard Dai's voice getting closer. So with a cold and sharp voice I said. "It wasn't a request." This time I tried to be more venomous with my voice hoping she would get the message. She took a quick look at Sasuke before leaving without a word. I relaxed a bit before turning towards the man behind me.

"You could do so much better Uchiha." I looked up at him. Even in the darken hall, I could see him smirk. My plan was in motion but I needed him to be interested enough in me in order for it to work.

"Hyuga's girl, right? So what can I do for you?"

"The names Tenten and I'm not Hyuga's property." I said taking a step towards him, our bodies almost touching, and challenging him. "Nice to know." He stated, looking away from me with a bored expressions. "However," My voice was light, bring his attention back to me, I continued. "I was wondering what a player like yourself was doing with a _thing_ like that?" I huffed, looking down and to the side at some other girls who walked by. Then looking back at him I continued. "I was under the assumption that you went for girls with some more class…with more to offer." He raised an eyebrow at me while looking me up and down as if to size me up. Then leaning down he whispered into my ear.

"And where exactly do you expect me to find a girl like that in this chaos." I had him. So, raising my mouth to his ear and I boldly stated "Why don't you try me out for a spin?" And without any further need for words, his mouth was over mine.

We skipped over the sweetness and went straight for the tongue. Sasuke had grabbed my waist fiercely and pulled me hard into him. So reaching up, dropping the beer in the process, I entangled my fingers into his hair holding him to me and deepened the kiss further, trying to gain some kind of dominance over him. But he wouldn't have it. The next thing I knew I was against the wall, his body against mine, and him pulling my hands from him and pinning them against the wall above me. However, I wasn't one to just back down from a challenge, so I arched myself into him further and wrapped one of my legs around his bringing it between my own. Sasuke, surprised by this hesitated for a second and that was all I needed to take full advantage by pulling away slightly from him and biting his lower lip lightly before shoving my tongue back into his mouth to explore every single inch of it.

I knew Sasuke wasn't one to resist such an invitation but this time he pulled away from me and he looked me in the eye. I could see the amusement. However, I noticed he hardly looked fazed by our actions. I bit my lip as I tried to regain my breath. Suddenly, I heard Dai's voice which was a lot closer than before. I looked to the side and saw that Dai was standing not ten feet from us with his new girl pressed against him as he talk to some people.

"You know, I was curious as to why someone who has never showed any interest in me before was coming over here to me trying to seduce me. But I guess I have my answer now." He whispered into my ear in a low voice. "Let me guess, Hyuga wasn't available. Not that I am surprised considering what he is doing with Sakura now."

_Shit._ I closed my eyes in disbelief that I just ruined my own plan.

"What are you going to do?" I asked softly, looking up at him. He just looked down at me smirking.

_Crap, I'm dead meat._

Still pinned against the wall and my hands still above me, I could feel him lean down to the crook of my neck.

"I am going to finish what you so eagerly started." Then suddenly, I felt his lips on my neck. At first I tried to stay stronge but soon enough I had moved my head involuntarily to the side, giving him more room to work. With that submission, he released my hands and wrapped his arms around my back pulling my hips into him and using his leg still between mine as leverage to grind them into his. I moaned, surprising myself but I could feel him smirk against my skin. He slowly began to work his way back up to my mouth, placing slow wet up my neck, but I guess I was always impatient because I grabbed his face and I pulled him up to me, kissing him hard on the mouth before taking advantage of it to push him away.

He looked slightly shocked but he quickly hid it. I thought he would try to continue but instead he nodded in the direction of Dai and asked. "So what's the story? Got to clingy for your taste."

"No" I replied, shifting my body away from him and moving his leg out from between my. Glancing at Dai, I saw him kiss the girl in his arms and I returned my gaze back to Sasuke. I could see him studying me, so I continued. "He slept with my friend on my birthday…before coming to _celebrate_ with me."

"Ouch. How did you find out?" I chuckled remembering the night. Sasuke must have thought I was crazy for a moment, so I explained. "Ino isn't exactly known for being the mistress type." He smirked.

"So, what now?" I asked him.

"You tell me." Sasuke said in a low voice. I thought about what he said for a second before answering "I'm slightly drunk. I'm alone. I want to forget that bastard." and once the words left my mouth that was all of an answer he needed before his lips were back on mine. He stepped closer into my body before picking me off my feet and wrapping my legs around his waist. Our lips never separating once, I let him take me to his car and to wherever. I looked at the road in front of me and then back at Sasuke.

_Screw it._

* * *

What the hell was I thinking? With Sasuke Uchiha, I mean of all the people to have drunken sex with.

Continuing to look at him, I had notice how differently he looked, how innocent he seemed. _It's probably just the lighting of the room. _I thought, passing of the change appearance in him as that. Suddenly, I could feel him start to stir beside me and I decided it was time to run. So getting out of the bed quickly and softly as possible, I grabbed my clothes and threw them on, without making too much noise, before heading out the door. Once out of the room I took a quick look at the hallway around me to decide which way to go before I saw the stairs and headed straight for them. Once at the bottom, I realized I was in the kitchen.

_Where the hell is the exit?_

"Tenten" I froze at the sound of the voice. Turning around, I saw Sasuke's older brother Itachi.

"Hey" I whispered softly. He looked at me with curiosity before speaking, glancing up at the stairs. "So…"

"Yeah, so if you could show me the way out that would be awesome." He just looked at me before pointing to the door behind him. "Thanks" I muttered quickly while walking towards him. Just as I reached the door he grabbed onto my arm.

"Did you two…" My next look was all that needed to be said. "Sorry it was you."

"Please" I whispered softly, embarrassed by the situation I was in.

"Don't worry about it. I have too much respect for you to do that to you." He said looking at me and letting my arm go.

"Thank you. I owe you one, Itachi." I said quietly, and like that, I left never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2 Avoidance

**Hello, whitephoenix18 here. ****I sadly don't own Naruto, but I hope you enjoy it anyway, so Read and Review to let me know what you guys think. BYE...until next time.**

* * *

The bustling halls of Konoha High were probably the last thing I needed. It's been two days since the party and I had barely left the house. Even getting out of bed today was hard knowing the fact I was faced with the possibility of seeing him.

_Ugh. This shouldn't be such a big deal, so get over it, Tenten._

I pushed my way through the crowd to get to my locker and enter the combination. Opening it with ease, I grabbed the books for my first couple of classes and a pencil. Then closing my locker, I headed to my first class. I was walking towards the stairs to head up to the second floor when I saw Neji.

_Crap._

"Hey Tenten." He called over the crowd. I couldn't just avoid now that he saw me, so I walked over to him.

"Hey Neji, how you been?" I asked putting on a smile. Neji just looked at curious at me.

"I was wondering what happened to you at the party. I couldn't find you, so I left without you." He said when his phone went off. He reached into his pocket, bringing it out and flipped the phone open to read the text. Then without looking up, he said. "Anyways just wanted to make sure you were alright." I sighed.

"Hyuga, everything was cool. I figured you were busy and I wasn't really in a party mood, so I headed out early." He looked up from his phone, closed it and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Alright, if you say so." He said but the look he gave me said that he knew I wasn't saying something. Suddenly, the morning bell went off. "You better get going before the second bell so you aren't late to class to again. Kurenai will have your head if you are."

_Crap, he's right._ The thought of me being late to Kurenai-sensei's class again was horrifying. Neji just smirked before walking off. "Shut up." I said sarcastically at him before running off up the stairs. I had just barely made it into the class when the second bell went off.

"Yes, I made it." I said, silently jumping for joy in my head.

"Barely, Miss Tenten. Just barely." I froze at the voice. Kurenai was at her desk tapping her pencil against it. I just smiled before heading to an open desk near the window. I sat down and shoved what I didn't need into the desk while opening my literature book to our current chapter. I noticed then that Shino was sitting in the desk besides mine.

"Hey Shino." I whispered, leaning over to him. He looked over but said nothing. "How's Kiba? I didn't hurt him too much, did I?" I could barely see his face with the coat he was wearing but I managed to hear him say. "Let's just say that he won't he be coming to school for a day or two."

"Right" I said leaning back into my seat.

"Alright, everyone. The last time we met we left off on…" Kurenai started class and I tried to listen to her but my thought kept drifting to the sleeping figure of Sasuke. Something was off.

_Usually when I see him it is always from a distance and he either looks completely bored or too arrogant for his own good. But that morning he looked so…peaceful, innocent. Ugh. What am I saying? That guy is anything but innocent or peaceful for that matter? He is a – _

"Tenten" Kurenai voice cut right through my thoughts bringing me back to reality. I looked up at her and she continued. "Now that we have you back, will you explain to the class what the section I just read means?" I just looked away from her. "I thought so. Try to pay attention from this point on." I just nodded. After that I had no problems keeping focused on class.

The rest of the morning flew by and I had yet to see or hear about Sasuke. My day was finally beginning to look up. After my last class for the morning I head back to my locker to put my books away and then headed towards lunch.

The food was pretty decent here so most people got lunch from the school. Today the special was some kind of new pizza but I opted for the good old cheeseburger and fries meal with water. I went to the cash register and enter my pin in. The old lady managing it gave me the okay and I headed off to find an empty table.

The lunch was particular crowded rather everyone decide to it in small groups. I looked around and couldn't really find anything nor could I see anyone that I knew. Suddenly my eyes glanced over to an extremely crowded table.

_Why would anything be different?_

I could just see Sasuke at the table, looking annoyed as always, and his friend Naruto trying to shoo away the fan girls and, for obvious reasons, was failing miserably. The girls were ranting on about something but I could care less.

"Tenten" I turned to the voice and there sitting at a nearby table was Temari. I walked over and sat down next to her. "So, did you hear?" I looked over to her and shook my head and started to eat my lunch. "Well, if you hadn't noticed, the girls, especially Sasuke's fan girls, are freaking out right now. Apparently, at my party Friday Sasuke had hooked up with some unknown brunette and left with her." The words surprised me and I started choking on my burger. "Hey, you okay?"

_Shit. _I looked over to her giving her a nod to let her know I was good and notice the curious look she was giving me. "Um…Why exactly should I care? Sasuke always has a new girl hanging around him. There's practically an endless supply of them." I said half-heartedly, hoping she wouldn't catch on. She just seemed to shrug off my answer and just moved on.

"Well, no one knows who the girl is, so everyone is kind of guessing that she's from a different school, and Sasuke isn't talking, so the girls around here are pretty pissed, especially Karin. That girl is crazy about Sasuke."

"Well that certainly is the most popular subject of the day. Our grade is going insane about it." said a pinked hair girl sitting down across from us. I looked over and noticed that she was the girl from the party that Neji was with.

"Sakura, right?" I asked. She nodded and Temari spoke up. "That's not the only thing. I hear you and Neji are an item now."

"Wait, what?" I looked between the girls as if they were crazy.

"I thought you of all people would have known that. You and Neji are practically inseparable." Temari said, giving a very confused look. I tried to compose myself and replied. "Well I haven't been around Hyuga since the party and even then we left separately." I went back to my food ignoring the look Temari was giving me, but I quickly looked over to Sakura and said. "By the way, congrats. Hyuga's a good guy. He'll treat you well and if he doesn't…" I gave a serious look before continuing. "…let me know and I'll take care of it for you."

She just laughed and replied "Will do." I smiled going back to my food.

"Well, as I was saying before." Temari said, bringing the attention back to her. "Karin really wants to find out who this girl is and quick."

"Why does it even matter if Sasuke has a new girl hanging around him? Karin has never objected to any of the other girls before." My voice came out frustrated. "What makes that girl so different from the rest of them?" Both of them just stared at me in shock. Then Sakura spoke up.

"Because he took her home and that makes Karin feel threatened." Her voice was soft. I looked at her as if she had two heads and picking up on my confusion she continued. "Look I've known Sasuke since we were kids and I spent most of those years in love with him before realizing that it would never be me. However, I've come to learn that even though Sasuke has the rep of being a player he never takes girls home let only sleep with them. He would rather play with them, and then dump them once they get to clingy. Yet he took her home and then refuses to speak about it, which means only one thing in Karin's eyes…that they did it." Things started to click inside my head.

"Another thing is that there is nothing about it on the internet and the girl's nowhere to be found. From past experience, girls that usually have the chance to hook up with Sasuke like that brag and brag loudly. Yet there is nothing." Temari said. I looked over to her and she looked down to the salad before her. "Makes you feel sorry for the poor girl. The moment Karin gets her hands on her she dead." At her words, I just looked down.

"Yeah." I muttered. After that, the three of us stayed pretty quiet until Temari started complaining about her Chemistry class that was next. Sakura and I just laughed but just like that lunch was over and we had to start heading off to class. I got up grabbing my tray and as I turned around I noticed that table surrounded by girls was almost empty except for one person.

_Sasuke._

He was looking straight at me, and I at him. Suddenly, from behind him Naruto came up breaking the moment and I instantly turned away heading off to my locker and dumping my trash along the way. Once reached it, I opened my locker swiftly and grabbed what I would need for my afternoon classes. Then heading off I went to my next class.

* * *

The afternoon went pretty smoothly except now I was hearing all the chatter about Sasuke. I tried to ignore it the best I could and kept telling myself that the day was almost over. When that final bell rang, I was out of the class and heading back to my locker. When I arrived Neji was already there, with a backpack already over his shoulder, waiting for me.

"Hey." I greeted as he moved aside. I opened my locker again for the fourth time this day and shoved everything I needed to bring home into my backpack. Neji remained quiet until I was finished and when I closed my locker I leaned against it and looked at him. "I hear you're dating Sakura now. Were you planning to tell me anytime soon?" I asked casually. Neji just smirked.

"Looked preoccupied at the time." He replied. I huffed at this. "You want a ride home?" He asked me. I pulled out a piece of paper and replied. "Thanks but I have to go take Asuma's quarterly exam that I missed last week."

"Fun. How about I meet you at your house afterwards and we can hang out?" he said.

"Sure and then I can ask more about your new lady friend." I said smiling at him. Then leaning off my locker I walked off with Neji beside me until we parted at the stairwell where I headed upstairs to Asuma's room. As I reached the second level, I saw a figure leaning against the wall of lockers.

"Uchiha." I said trying to hide the shock.

"Tenten." He replied but said nothing further to stop me, so I continued to walk on.

Once I reached his room, Asuma greeted me, handed me the exam and pointed to the desk in front of him. I sat down, took out a pencil, and worked on the exam. An hour passed by the time I had finished the exam and I handed it to Asuma and left quickly. Within minutes, I was out the door and leaving the school.

As I began to cross the parking lot a voice called out behind me. I turned around and saw Sasuke next a sleek, black car. "Need a lift home?" he asked.

"I can walk." I replied turning around but he called out again. "Tenten…" His voice was different this time. I sighed, giving in to him.

"Fine." I said walking back to the car. Approaching the passenger side, I opened the door, and slide inside shoving my backpack between my legs before closing the door. Sasuke had already slide in and was turning the car on, so I pointed to the right to signal him which way to my house.

The ride was quiet except for when I spoke up to give directions. However, after a while I got fed up with the silence.

"Okay, so why exactly did you offer to drive me home? We're not exactly friends." I asked and then looked over to him for an answer.

"Hn"

_This is going to be a long ride home. _I thought to myself, looking out the window to entertain myself.

"You left." Sasuke stated. I looked back to him surprised then looking towards the front I said "Uh, yeah. I mean considering the situation."

"The situation?" he asked. His voice sound confused, so I looked back to him and for a second our eyes before he turned back to the road.

"Sasuke, we were drunk…well I was drunk but it doesn't matter because we slept together without actually being together." I said, continuing to look at him.

"Staying straight, right?" he asked which confused before I realized he was talking about directions, so I looked at the road.

"No, take a right at this stop sign." I said. He slowed down at the stop sign turning on his blink before turning right.

"As I recall, you were the one that wanted to forget." He said, switching back to the original conversation. I looked back at him.

"Right, well you didn't have to take literary take me up on that offer." I replied.

"You could have stopped me at any time." He retorted back to me. I was stuck.

_He has me there. I could have refused…I could have stopped him._

Sasuke silently waited for my answer but I had nothing to give, so I stayed silent.

"Hn." He grunted. I bit lip, and then I noticed where we were.

"Take a left at the next street." I said quickly. I could see him nod from the corner of my eye. He slowed down and turned on his blinker. He waited for the car to pass before going. I could see my house, so I said "It's the white house with the large front porch on the right." and tried pointing it out.

As we approached I started to see a figure sitting on the porch. Then I remembered earlier.

_Shit. Neji's was going to be waiting for me._

Sasuke began to slow down and pull in front of the house. I could see Neji get up when he saw me.

"Tenten-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Well, thanks for the ride. Really appreciate it." I said, opening the car down and getting out as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" Neji called from behind me, his voice sounded pissed, and I froze.

_Damn it._

* * *

_Hey whitephoenix18 with a new chapter for Falling Hard. I hope you enjoy and review to let me know what you guys think. Also, if you have time, come check out my new Ghost Hunt story, Silence Within Stone Walls. If you don't know what Ghost Hunt is, please go watch it, it is amazing. _


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Hunting

"Sasuke here was just giving me a ride back." I said quickly. I leaned down and grabbed my bag off the floor of Sasuke's car. "Well thanks again. Bye Sasuke." I quickly slammed the door shut and turned around heading towards my house before anything else could be said. However, it wasn't until I was halfway up my porch steps before I heard Sasuke pull away.

I yanked the screen door open and rushed inside, slamming it behind me. From the kitchen I could hear my mother screaming about how I shouldn't slam the door or something.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath and headed up the stairs to my room. I could hear the door open again as Neji came in and followed me up the stairs.

_Go away. Go away. _I thought over and over again as I climbed the stairs, hoping that he might get the message. He didn't get it. When I reached my room I threw my bag into the nearest corner and flopped down onto the brown sheets that covered the bed.

My room wasn't anything special. The walls were a light green, not the neon kind, and the furniture was a light wood that my farther once told me the name of but I could never remember. Aside from that there really wasn't much there. A few pictures on the wall and some weapons I have collected over the years scattered around the room among the dirty clothes that lay everywhere on the wood floor. However, among the chaotic mess there was one thing that stood out in the room,a katana with a red and black handle and a black scabbard that had a design of a dragon in gold on it. The katana was on a shelf over the headboard of my bed and it my most valuable possession because it was the last thing my farther gave to me before he died.

I lifted my head up to look at the beautiful katana above me. From the side I could hear Neji slowly enter.

"So, it's Sasuke now?" Neji said. I didn't have to look at him to know the curious gaze he was giving me.

"Shut up." I replied coldly. He didn't say a word in return. Instead, he walked over to my bed and sat down next to my legs which I moved slightly over to give him more room. The silence between us seemed to last forever and had become unbearable. So, I turned my head to the side to look at him. From my view, I could see that Neji was looking out the door into hallway with a blank expression.

_He's thinking really hard._ I thought to myself. In that moment he looked at me and, from what I could tell, he was waiting for me to say something first. I cast my eyes down to the floor and stared at a kunai that was no more than three feet away.

"I'm guessing you heard?" I asked.

"You mean about the girl that left with Sasuke at the party on Friday?" He paused for a second to see if I would say anything. Then he asked "Was it you?"

I turned over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling and spoke. "I slept with Sasuke Uchiha." I paused, not really believing that I finally uttered those words. "I fucking slept with Sasuke Uchiha."

Neji just waited, staring down on me. I looked over to him. "What the hell were you thinking?" He said in a calm voice. I burst out laughing at the question before managing to spit out an answer.

"I have no clue." I said. Then the memory of that night came back. "Dai was there…and his new _bitch_."

"Tenten" Neji whispered beside me. I looked over and saw him go to the door and close it. Then returning to the bed, I shifted over more and invited him to lie down next to me.

"I needed…no I wanted a way out and Sasuke was there." I spoke softer this time. "I asked to forget…he obliged to the request."

"What are you going to do?" He asked me.

"I have no freaking clue. So, if you have an idea please tell me." I said in a little bit of a louder voice. I looked over to him and saw that he was already studying me. "I'm screwed, aren't I? If anyone finds out what happened–" Neji cut me off right there.

"Even if the whole school finds out, then what Tenten, you only have three months left until summer and only a year left till you graduate." I lifted myself onto my elbows and looked onto the pictures that were hanging on the wall.

"You're right. I can deal with that but…" I paused, looking back to him. "If Karin does find out, you won't let her kill me right." I said, letting a small smile appear on my face. Neji just smirked before replying.

"I'm pretty sure you could handle her all by yourself Tenten." Chuckling, I flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Then looking over to him I said. "Thanks for making me feel better about the whole Karin thing."

"It's the least I can do. Besides, considering you might be labeled as a whore by the girls and easy by the guys, I figured Karin was the least of your problems." He said. I gasped at his comment and as hard as I could I smacked him right across the chest. Neji barely flinched and instead started to chuckle at my actions which left me insulted.

"You are such an ass." I said getting up from the bed. As I had just left the bed, my bedroom door opened.

"Hey guys, you hungry?" My mother asked. I looked over to Neji who just shrugged. Then looking back to my mother I said "Starved."

* * *

Three days have passed since Monday afternoon and things were going okay. I tried not to worry much about the situation and it seemed like the school was starting to forget all about Sasuke's mysterious girl. Even better news, I haven't run into Sasuke once since he drove me home Monday. Now all I have left is today and tomorrow and I am free for the weekend.

The locker opened with ease and I grabbed the books I would need for the morning classes and a pencil. The first class of the day was Kurenai and I believe Kiba was finally coming back to school so that was a plus. I closed my locker and was about to head to the stairs when someone grabbed my shoulder from behind and yanked me back into the lockers. I had managed not to drop a book but that didn't mean I wasn't a little pissed. I looked up to see who had grabbed me only to see a guy with long blonde hair.

"Deidara, what the hell are you doing?" I asked the senior.

"Just wanted to see how've been? You know the usual." He replied. I rolled my eyes at his response and tried to leave but he lightly pushed me back onto the lockers. "However, a little birdy did tell me that you were the girl that slept with the Little Uchiha."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about." I said, once again trying to get away from the guy but he stopped me again. Then he went on. "Really, so you aren't the pretty brunette that slept with _Sasuke_ last Friday." I froze. Then taking a breath, I looked down to the floor not knowing how to respond. "And judging by the face you're making, I guess I hit the nail right on the head."

_I don't have to listen to this. _I told myself. Then pushing hard on Deidara I began to walk away when he suddenly grabbed onto my arm.

"You can't keep playing hard to get Tenten." He said. Then taking a step close he leaned down to my ear. "Everyone either knows or will know soon enough just how easy and slutty you are." With that, I yanked my hand out of his grasp and ran for the stairs.

When I reached the top, I headed in the opposite direction of my class to the senior lockers. I began looking at the faces for someone when I noticed certain people were staring directly at me. I tried not to think about it too much and focus on finding a certain someone.

_There he is._

I walked over to the tall dark haired man that was surrounded by a group of people.

"You are such freaking liar." I said bluntly to the man. The man excused himself from the group before grabbing my arm and pulling me off into the closest empty classroom. He finally let go of my arm and closed the door behind him.

"What is it exactly that I lied about, Tenten?" The man said turning around to face me.

"You freaking told Deidara that I slept with Sasuke, Itachi." I said in a hushed tone so that no outside could hear.

"I didn't tell anyone, especially him. I told you…I respect you too much to do that to you." He said.

"Well then, who told him because aside from you and me there are only two other people who know that I slept with him. One is Sasuke himself, and the other is Neji, and Neji would never do that to me." I paused for a second. "Which leaves Sasuke–"

"Sasuke didn't tell him." Itachi said cutting me off.

"And what makes you think that?" I replied, my voice sharp.

"Because I threaten him." His voice was low and I looked in shock at Itachi. "He didn't talk."

"Fine. But if Deidara knows then everyone in the school will know by the end of the day." I replied. Suddenly, a phone beeped and Itachi pulled his out of his pocket.

"I don't think you have that long." He said showing me the text on his phone.

_Breaking News: Sasuke's new mysterious girl revealed. Any guesses? No. Well here it is!_

_ Tenten, Junior of Konoha High._

_ Happy hunting ladies! _

I didn't know what to say. I could only hand back Itachi back his phone.

"Look Tenten, it isn't so bad…" I looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, it is really bad. Just stay cool and tried to get through the day. As for tomorrow, don't even bother coming in. Let things cool down until Monday." He said, making this entire thing sound easier than it really was.

"Yeah, great plan, Itachi. The only thing is that I might not make it through today." I said, taking a step closer to him.

"You will." He said looking down at me. "Just don't kill anyone and you'll be okay." I rolled my eyes and walked past him to the door.

"It considered self-defense when they attack first." I said, opening the door and walking out to head to class. From behind me I could hear Itachi chuckling at the comment.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent trying to ignore the sideway glances but I guess I could consider myself lucky that I hadn't run into Karin or any other of Sasuke's fans. Now to survive lunch.

I passed the stairs and walked over to my locker. I was putting in the combination when suddenly I heard my name called from down the hall. I looked to my right to see my dirty blonde friend.

"Hey Temari, and to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my locker?" I said turning back to my locker. I put in the rest of the combination, opened the locker and shoved my stuff into the locker before closing it. I looked at Temari once again and noticed the glare she was giving me.

"What the hell?" She said, pulling out her phone and showing me a text.

"So you got it too." I said leaning on to my locker.

"Yeah, like three times." Her voice was dripping with a venomous tone. "I shouldn't have got it, Tenten. No, I should have been told but I guess some people didn't see it that way." Temari said backing up to walk away. I grabbed her before she could leave and I pulled her over to the girl's bathroom. As we entered we saw two girls at the sink.

"Leave now." Temari spoke in a very demanding tone. I just let go of her hand and walked over to the stalls to make sure no one was in them before turning to Temari who was leaning up against a sink.

"Look, it wasn't exactly something that I want to talk about okay. I just wanted to forget that it even happen and let the entire thing blow over, okay. I certainly didn't mean to offend you." I said to her. I sighed and walked over to the sink looking into the mirror. I could see Temari turn to face the mirror and me.

"Tenten, I am not offended…well, maybe a little. But seriously, what the hell happened? You have been anti-Sasuke ever since middle school and now all of a sudden you're on the Sasuke wagon." She said in a softer tone.

"I am not on the _Sasuke wagon_…I just" I sighed, thinking about the next choice of words carefully. "Dai was there and I know it shouldn't bother me but…"

"I get it." She said placing a hand over my shoulder. "You could have come to me you know. I would have done something that may not have been as drastic." She said to me. I turned from the mirror to face her, her hand sliding off in the process.

"Maybe, but I certainly didn't want to ruin your night with the new guy." I said smirking at her. "Besides, I'll be honest. It wasn't like the entire night was a disaster." I said to her. She gave me a curious glance and I just shrugged. "What…I mean it wasn't as if it was my first time–" Temari cut me off.

"No, Genma had pleasure to that." She said in a playful tone. I lightly smacked her on the arm.

"And Sasuke wasn't half bad…ugh, I can't believe I am saying this but hell, he was freaking wonderful." I said folding my hands over my eyes, so I couldn't see Temari's reaction.

"Really!" she said in a shocked voice but I quickly replied. "Shut up."

"So who do you think spilled on the giant secret?" she asked. I looked down to the bathroom floor and replied. "Aside from you only four other people know and none…" I hesitated for a second thinking about that night. "That girl…" I muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked. I looked up at her.

"When I went over to…seduce…Sasuke I interrupted some girl was all over him and told her to leave. She was the only other person who could have known. Damn it." I said. Just then a couple of girls walked in on our conversation. So, I grabbed Temari's arm and dragged her out of the bathroom and headed towards lunch room.

As we arrived, I noticed the whispering people around us. I walked over to the line ignoring them and grabbing some food. When I reached the cash register I entered my pin and left. Temari was right behind me and she pointed to the table where Sakura was sitting with Neji. We walked over quickly and sat down immediately. I kept my head down so people couldn't see my face. I could feel the glances the others were giving me but they went on and began to talk about their mornings and I just silently began to eat my food. Suddenly there was a loud sound coming from the other side of the lunch room.

"Where is she?" a female screamed.

Our table got quiet and I looked up to the others. Sakura was staring at the scene behind me while Temari kept looking down at her food. As for Neji he was looking straight at me and he nodded subtly to me, confirming my fear.

_Karin._

"Where the hell is Tenten?" she screamed again. No one in the entire room spoke. I looked at the people behind Sakura and Neji and noticed the worried glances they were giving each other.

_I can't believe that she wants do to this here. But she can't go on like this. _So I did the only thing I could think of and stood up and turned to face her.

"Karin, you're ruining lunch with all your screeching." I said defiantly. She looked at me with pure hate and stomp herself over to me.

"Well, well, well, never thought you would show yourself." I looked her over. She was barely the same height as me and looked absolutely sluttish in the tight, jean mini skirt, and low cut purple top. Not wanting to look any further I glanced to the side to see Sasuke staring straight at us, watching our every movement.

"Are you sure you even want to do this here?" I asked her. Her glare though was all the answer I needed. "I wasn't really hungry anyways." I said turning around and grabbing the tray of food and walking over to the garbage cans. Dumping the food, I placed the tray on the shelf next to the garbage cans. I could hear Karin approach me from behind by the sound of her shoes on the hard floor. So I turned around to face her when suddenly I was on my knees gasping for air.

"Karin, come on." I heard someone yell.

"Stay out of it, Naruto. This bitch needs to learn her lesson." I heard her yell back to the guy. I looked up and noticed that she had her eyes turned over the table that Sasuke was sitting at. "And to think you picked such a weakling to be with." She said with a sultry smile. Still trying to gain my breath I looked over to Sasuke and noticed that he was staring straight at me, his eyes filled with some form of pity. It was pissing me off. So I did what I do best.

Getting up silently, I waited for her to turn back to face me and right then I slammed my fist right into her jaw sending her stumbling right into Sasuke's table.

"Hey, that's enough." Itachi yelled coming up from behind me and grabbing my arm. I glanced back at him to see a serious look on his face and decided to drop it.

"Don't worry. I think she learned her lesson anyway." I said, yanking my arm from his grasp. I turned around and headed for the lunch room's exit.

* * *

Hey whitephoenix18 here with the newest installment of Falling Hard. I hope you guys like it and review to let me know what you guys think. Also, before i forget...I don't own any of the naruto characters. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Chance Alone

None of the teachers ever found out about what took place in the lunch room and for the rest of the day people seemed to avoid me all together. Itachi and Neji kept close by whenever I wasn't in class and once the school day ended, Itachi insisted on driving me home. Not much was said and when we arrived at my house, I left without a word of thanks or goodbyes.

I locked myself in my room for the rest of the night. I needed to be alone…I needed to think.

* * *

"Tenten, I have to work late tonight, so I left some money on the counter over here for dinner. You can order what you want." I looked up from the cereal before me to my mother at the counter drinking coffee. She was dressed rather nicely in a sliming black dress suit and had her nice stud diamond earrings in.

"Alright, thanks." I said going back to my food.

"Honey, are you sure you are going to be okay? I could call the doctor and schedule an appointment." She said coming over to the table, placing a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up to her but said "Mom, I will be fine by myself. Besides, after I finish eating this I'm going to head back to bed for the rest of the day." She looked at me suspiciously, so I coughed lightly and went back to my cereal.

"Alright then, I guess I will see you tonight, okay?" She said.

"Yeah, see you tonight." I replied, not looking up from the cereal. "Now, you better get going before you're late."

"Okay. I love you." She whispered kissing me on the forehead. Then grabbing her keys, she walked out the door and locked it behind her.

I waited till I could hear the start of the engine before I got up and dumped the rest of the cereal down the drain. I then headed up to my room, not bothering to close the door. On my bed was my laptop, so I sat down and opened it up.

Going to Facebook, I looked at the newest comments posted this morning. Most of the comments were about how I didn't show up this morning and some were about how _afraid _I was to show my face in school.

Suddenly, my phone went off. It was Temari.

_Hey, how are you holding up?_

I replied quickly after reading.

_Not bad. I thought I should take Itachi's advice and not show up and let things cool off over the weekend. _

Once the message was sent it wasn't even thirty seconds before I received a reply.

_Good thing too because the school is going crazy right now. I guess Itachi gave the same advice to Sasuke because he isn't here either._

I threw my phone over to the other end of my bed and closed my laptop and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. Her last text slightly bothered me and I continued to mull it over until I finally fell back to sleep. When I finally woke up it was almost one in the afternoon.

* * *

I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed the fluff and placed it down on the counter and grabbed a knife from one of the draws. Then walking over to the pantry I grabbed the bread and peanut butter from it. I placed them onto the counter next to the fluff and started to make myself a sandwich. Once I finished I put all of it away and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. As I was about to sit down the doorbell rang.

"Really, just who the hell..." I whispered to myself. I took the long way by going through the living room and as I approached the door I looked out the window to see who it was. The person at the door shocked me.

_Fuck._ I cringed at the site of the man. _Of all the people…hell, I would rather deal with Karin right now._

I back away from the window and started to look at my options. I decided to ignore it and began to head back to the kitchen when the doorbell went off again.

"Tenten, I know your there, so just answer the door already." The voice was muffled slightly by the door but I could still hear the annoyed tone in his voice.

I gave up and walked over to the door. Opening it up, I was greeted by the site of a worn out looking Sasuke leaning up against the doorframe. His hair was a mess and looked like it had yet to be combed and the bags under his eyes told me that he had yet to see his bed. The paleness and the look of pure exhausted loomed over him.

"You look like shit." I blurted out to him. He gave me a look of disbelief.

"I feel like shit."

"Well then, why the hell are you here then?" I asked harshly, leaning up against the doorframe.

"We never really finished our conversation from before." He said. I looked at him with disbelief.

"There wasn't anything else that needed to be said, so goodbye and don't come back." I said sharply, backing up into the foyer and grabbing the door to close in it his face. However, I stopped when a thought came to me. I hesitated and looked back to Sasuke.

"You said I could have stopped us anytime…but so could you. So, why didn't you?" I asked. He looked at me, not saying a word so I continued. "Sakura says that even though you have this rep for being some big shot player, you don't actually sleep with any of them. So why did you…why did you do it with me?" I waited for an answer this time. When it looked like he wasn't going to answer I started to close the door again.

"Wait." He said. I paused and he pushed the door open. Then, leaning down he whispered into my ear.

"You're not as invisible as you think." He said and then, shocking me, he lightly kissed me on my cheek. Before I could reply, he had turned around and had walked off the pouch and to his car, leaving me at the door.

I didn't know what to do or think so I did the only thing I could. I closed the door and went back to my sandwich without sparing a thought for what had just occurred.

* * *

It was already dark outside and I was still alone in the house. My mother wouldn't be home for another few hours and I was sitting in the living room with lights off watching TV with a box of cheese pizza in front of me.

For the past few hours, I have unwilling been thinking about the words Sasuke had spoken so softly into my ear and I have always come to the same conclusion…I have no clue about what he is talking about.

"Ugh, this is so damn frustrating." I said. Suddenly, my phone buzzed, bringing me out of my thoughts. It was Temari again.

_How's it going?_

I didn't know how to respond. Tell her that Sasuke came by had confused the hell out of me or lie. I decided to tell her the truth.

_Sasuke came by –_

Then, I decided against telling her about Sasuke.

_Not bad._

I sent the message and within seconds I received her reply

_Good…well Naruto is having a party tonight and the three of us and my brothers are going to go. It's nothing too big. You could come?_

I laughed at the respond. Knowing Naruto's parties, nothing big was really code for anyone was invited.

_I don't think that is such a good idea but thanks._

I replied quickly and went back to the TV. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Temari replied back.

_Okay, I guess I will see you on Monday then._

I didn't respond and instead placed the phone on the table before me and grabbed another slice of pizza. I turned up the volume on the TV and let the hours pass. By the time I had come around to checking the time again it was already eleven at night.

I checked my phone for any messages from my mom but there was nothing. I sighed.

_You're not as invisible as you think. What the hell is that supposed to mean? I mean, it's not like I some behind the scenes kind of girl…but I'm not one for the limelight either. _

"Augh! He's crazy, that's it. He is a crazy person."

A buzzing sound brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my phone and noticed that it was a call. I looked to see who it was and it was an unknown number, yet against better judgment I picked up the call.

"Hello, Tenten speaking." I answered. There was no answer but I could hear sound of someone shifting around on the line. "Hello?"

"Tenten" A male voice replied.

_Dai. _I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth together to stop myself from saying anything.

"Tenten, it'ss me Dai." He said, slurring his words slightly together.

"You're drunk, aren't you? God, don't you think that for one second that I would help you out of any shit that you have got yourself into." I said angrily. I was about to hang up right then when his next words stopped me.

"Ima sorry. I was kinda…um…a jack-asses." His voice was soft and for a second almost fooled me.

"Kind of? Try still a jackass?" I snapped at him. Silently in the back of my head I was thanking god that my mother was her to hear this.

"Ima a tryin' to a-polog-ize hereya bitch and–" He began to state but I interrupted before he could go any further.

" Let me guess, my replacement left. Realized how much of a dick you are?" I said as calmly as possible. He went quiet then began to laugh.

"Hahaha. Ha. Ha. Ha. That's funny…especially considering I was the one who dumped your worthless ass." He said. His words hurt and I took a deep breath trying to remain the calm one in this situation. Then, I did the first thing that came to mind.

"If I'm so worthless than why did you call?" I said before hanging up on him. Once the call disconnected I turned my phone off for the rest of the night.

Dai said a lot of shit when we were together and when we weren't. That's why I denied his words every hurting as a single tear ran down my face.

* * *

Here's the newest chapter of Falling Hard and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, (in my mind) the next chapter will be end (so sad, I really enjoy writing for this pairing and this story). thanks and review to let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 Our Ending

As dawn approached I realized, as I was lying in my bed, that I hadn't gotten to sleep at all. I sat up and shifted down to the bottom of the bed. Then placing my head in the palm of my hand, I watched as the sun came up, getting lost in the light. When the sun had final come out from behind the peak it was almost seven. I decided that I wasn't going to go back to sleep so I got out of my bed and headed down stairs.

I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, cereal from the pantry, milk from the refrigerator, and a spoon from the draw. I had everything I needed and so I sat down and enjoyed the food in silence. Once I finished, I decided that a little TV wouldn't hurt so I put my dishes into the sink and went to the living and plopped down onto the couch. Grabbing the clicker from the table, I began to flip through the channels until stopping on some kids channel with the logic that it was better than nothing.

It was almost noon before my mother came down from her room.

"Hey hunny. How are you feeling today?" She said walking into the living room and sitting down next to me. I mute the TV so we could talk without interruption and turned to look at her.

"Not bad. I feel much better." I said earnestly. However, every word was a lie, and if anything I felt worse than before. I wanted to able to keep to telling myself that Dai's words didn't hurt and that I was over him but the reality of it was that I fell hard for him. Then there was the whole Sasuke situation that seemed to be more confusing me the more I thought about it.

"Well, if you are sure then what are your plans for the day?" She asked. I thought about it for a second and realized that there was only one thing I wanted to do.

"I'm thinking of heading over to Neji's." I said.

"Tenten, I don't think–" She began to say yet I already knew what she was planning to say.

* * *

"I'll be fine. Besides, if I start to feel worse I can always have Neji give me a ride back…or to the hospital."

"Not funny Tenten." She scolded. I just smirked and got up from the couch. I then turned to stand in front of her and leaned down, laying a kiss on her forehead. Then, whispering, I spoke. "It'll be fine." I leaned back, and left her on the couch and headed to my room to put on something decent.

Neji only lived a few blocks from me so I opted to walk and get some fresh air. I blasted my IPod into my ears as I walked preventing any unwanted thoughts. As I drew closer, the sky began to darken. A storm was coming, so I walked faster. Then, when I was about a block away, I tasted the first drops of the storm against my face. I looked up to Neji's house and I could see a figure on the pouch of the stone house.

_Neji._

When I reached the bottom of the steps, I looked the towering figure at the top in the eyes.

"Your mom called to say that you were walking over." He spoke. I nodded in response and invited myself up onto the pouch. "I would've have picked you up." I smirked at him.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" I said, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. He smirked back and gesture for me to go first. I walked past him and opened to door heading inside.

We headed to the kitchen, but not before I greeted Hinata and Hanabi in the living room. Neji told them that we would be grabbing something from the kitchen before heading out for the rest of the day. I looked at Neji questioningly but his glanced stopped me before I could say anything else. Then grabbing my hand he yanked me into the kitchen and went towards the fridge. He opened it up and grabbed a six pack off the bottom shelf.

"Neji…"

"I'll tell you in the car." He said quietly, grabbing his keys on the counter just left of the fridge and headed to the backside of the house. I followed him willing outside to the unattached garage at the back of the yard. It was a three car garage and the far left spot began to open. Inside, I could the white SUV that he drove. I walked to the passenger side, opening the door and getting inside. Neji opened the driver side and handed me the beer before getting in. Then starting the car, he backed out of the long drive way.

* * *

We had been on the road for ten minutes before I had finally asked.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I kept my straight ahead, not wanting to look at him.

"Temari's." He replied. I whipped my head towards him and looked at him shock. He glanced in my direction and smiled at my reaction. "I thought you might want some 'fun' company."

I didn't know what to say. So I remained silent.

We drove for a bit longer before coming upon a familiar area. Neji took a right onto a side street and pulled up to a large beige home. He parked on the street and grabbed the beer from my lap before exiting the car. He was half around the car when I opened my door and joined him. We walked up to the front door and I rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A voice screamed from inside.

_Sakura. _Just then the door opened and out of breath Sakura now stood in the doorway.

"Good, you guys are just in time." Then looking at the beer in Neji's hand, she said. "Here let me put that in the refrigerator." However, before she could grab it from Neji, he lifted it out of her reach and entered.

"I got it. Why don't you take Tenten to up to Temari?" he said. Sakura grimaced but before she could agree, I spoke up.

"That's alright Neji. I know the way." He looked over to me and hesitated for a second before nodding in agreement. I turned away from the two and headed up the stairs. When I reached the top I turned left and went straight to the farthest room at the end of the hall. The door was open and I could hear Temari on the phone with someone. I stood in the doorway and just watched.

Temari was sitting on her black sheeted bed facing towards the large set of windows that let in the daylight. I looked around the room and noticed how every piece of furniture and item in it stood out perfectly with the dark purple walls. It even seemed like the giant mess of clothes, blankets, and pillows were where they were supposed to be.

"Yeah, I got it, okay." Temari paused for a second. "Love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed, so I thought it was the perfect time to announce myself.

"Boyfriend troubles already? Don't you think it is kind of early for that considering you just met the guy a week ago?" Temari turned at the sound of my voice with a smirk on her face.

"First off, that was Gaara so eww, and secondly, how are you?!" She said, getting up from the bed and walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"I'm exhausted and haven't gotten a wink of sleep yet, and I'm seriously considering switching to girls." I said as we pulled away from each other. She gave me a look as to ask if I was serious.

"Well you could try but honestly, they more trouble than boys. Drama, you know how it's our thing." She said. I laughed at the comment and glanced back at the giant mess in the room.

"So, who was the lucky guy this time?" I asked. She glanced at where I was looking before smacking me on the shoulder. "Hey, I was just asking?"

"I'll admit that I like sex but I'm not some slut. Actually, Sakura kind of got drunk last night and didn't want her mom to find out and considering that Neji is _such_ a gentleman, she ended up staying here for the night." She replied. I just smirked and walked over to the bed to sit down. "On other hand though, what this about you not getting any sleep?"

I was about to answer when Neji and Sakura walked in with beer in their hands. I looked questioningly over to Neji. He spoke "Its past noon and you look like you could use one." Then walking over to us Neji handed me one while Sakura gave one to Temari.

After that we got so distracted that Temari's question was forgotten and though I didn't realize it at the time I was relieved for the time off from my own thoughts.

In the end, the day consisted of two movies, talking, food, beer and more talking about useless things. However, things began to slow down around midnight and I began to feel the effects of not sleeping even more. I headed down stairs and outside for some fresh air. The pool in the back yard looking nice so I sat down on the side of the pool placing my beer next to me, pulled my pants up to my knees and gently placed my feet into the water. Then taking another sip, I looked out across the water and watched the light from the house reflecting onto the water.

_Sasuke_

For the first time that night, he returned to my thoughts. I tried to think about something else but he was always seemed to return. So, instead I left and decided to head back inside. I enter into the living and was about to head into the kitchen when from the corner of eye, I saw the place where it all started. I looked to the small, dark side hallway where Sasuke stood only eight days ago. Suddenly it was all coming back to me.

The crowds...

The music…

Dai…

Panic…

His lips…

His skin…

His smell…

His hands…

_Forgetting…._

_Enough. _I pulled myself from the memory and back to reality. My breath was labored and I felt really hot.

"Tenten, you okay?" Neji called. I looked into the kitchen and realized I where was standing.

"Yeah." I said as he walked up to me and looked over to the small hallway. "Anything you want to talk about?" He asked. I was about to tell him no when I stopped myself. Then looking back at the hallway I decide against it.

"Neji… I really liked Dai." I didn't look him but I could feel him move closer to me.

"I know." He whispered.

"I thought I had already gotten over him but once again he proves me wrong and just…just…" I spoke softly. Neji placed his hand I my shoulder and I take comfort in the meaning of it. "Then He comes." I said angrily, pointing to the empty hallway. "He comes along acting like some hot shot stud. All perfect and shit." I paused, my breath heavy as result of the anger within me. "But then he turns around and says shit like _'You're not as invisible as you think'_. God, it is so infuriating…and confusing." My voice becoming soft by the end. Neji didn't respond, only listened as I ranted. But then in a hushed voice he spoke.

"Maybe he what he truly meant was that you aren't invisible as you think to him." His words shocked me. I quickly turned to face him when Sakura came down.

"Tenten, Dai Hanazaki sent you a text." She said handing my phone. I took it a looked to see that it was really Dai. I was about to open it when I decided that I would probably only get more upset than I already was from it. I ignored it for now and put the phone back into my pocket when it suddenly hit me.

"Sakura… how did you know that his last name was Hanazaki? I never put his last name on my phone and you two were never really in the same circles when he was at our school." I looked over to her and she just shrugged.

"The number, I remember seeing it on Naruto's phone a few times. Met him once too, he seemed like a nice guy."

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dai, Naruto, and Sasuke were all really good friends in middle school. I think Itachi introduced them… that and Dai at the time I believe was living near Sasuke. At least during middle school but he moved –" She said when I finished for her.

"During his first year in high school."

"Right." She said. "Then a few months later they stopped being friends. I tried to find about but not even Naruto knew why."

It was like a wave had crashed into me. Sasuke and Dai use to be friends. I had assumed that they didn't even know each other but…

"Tenten" Neji voice was questioning but I ignored him.

"Sakura, when did they stop being friends exactly?" I asked. She thought about for a second and I started to feel the grip of Neji's hand on my shoulder more and more. Then she answered. "I think it was around the end of October maybe earlier November. I really don't know though, I wasn't really in the _loop_."

That was the final straw. I turned to Neji, knocking his hand off my shoulder.

"Neji, give me your keys." I asked hastily.

"Tenten–" He spoke up.

"Give me your keys Neji." I demanded this time but he made no move them to give them over.

"I don't think that this–" He tried again but I wouldn't work.

"Fuck Neji, give me your damn keys." I yelled, looking him dead in the eyes. He stared back, searching for something. I held my ground.

He looked to Sakura and then walked into the kitchen. I waited in the spot not moving an inch and when he came back, my eyes went straight to the hand with a set of keys in it.

"I hope you know what you are doing." His hand outstretched towards me with the keys in it. I looked to the keys and back at him. Then grabbing the keys, I turned and was about to leave when I replied.

"I don't." Then walking as fast as I could, I went straight for the door not even bothering to put shoes on.

* * *

I had driving been for almost thirty minutes before I reached Sasuke's house. I parked on the street and got out, locking it as I shut the door. I walked around the back of the car and headed straight for his house. There was a path just a few feet away but I was a mess that I missed it completely and ran across the lawn, speeding up once my feet met the slick, wet grass. As I reached the pouch, I began scolding myself for not slowing down enough to grab shoes back at Temari's. Then pushing the thought out of my head I pushed the doorbell.

I walked in circles around the porch, waiting for someone to come to the door.

"Damn it, Tenten, what am I doing here?" I asked myself. "He's probably sleeping." After two minutes passed, I went back to the door and pushed the doorbell again and waited to see if anyone would come. "No one's coming, Tenten. Might–" Right then the door opened and a very tired and pissed Sasuke appeared behind it.

"What ?!" He barked.

"Uh…um" I realized then that I wasn't even slightly prepared for this. He looks me up and down, noticing the state of my condition.

"It is the middle of the night and here you are shoeless and the best you can do is uh and um. Great." He said sharply at me. I was taken aback by his tone and if the situation was anything else I may have punched him but instead I just gave up.

"You know what, you're right. What the _fuck_ am I doing here!? I mean I haven't slept in two fucking days, I spent most of that thinking about you and twenty minutes ago I think I learned more about you than I ever wanted to know." By the end, of that I was yelling at him. Maybe the sleep deprivation was finally hitting its pissy point or maybe I was finally letting out all the frustration of the last eight days into those few sentences, honestly though, at that point I could have cared less.

Sasuke just stared at me with a blank expression. I assumed that he wouldn't talk so I continued. "You knew him….you knew Dai. You were friends with him." I waited for explanation of some sort but instead he lowered his gaze to the floor. "What…was this some get back at the ex-friend scheme by having sex with his leftovers?" My voice began to crack. "Or were just trying to make more of a fool out of me than he did?"

"That's–!" His voice was low and fierce as he, for the first time since he opened the door, stepped out of the doorway closing the distance between us. I stood defiantly looking him in the eye. "You've got this all backwards." His words confused me.

"Then spell it out for me." I said. He gave me one last hard look before walking past me. I could he hear him take a deep breath of the cold outside air.

"I wasn't the one trying to steal or make a fool out of his girl…no, he already did that…the stealing part at least." His voice was soft and at first I thought I heard wrong but when he said nothing else I just stopped assuming… stopped thinking. I turned to face the silent man behind me and there he stood at the top of the stairs leaning against the post, his back towards me.

"So assuming that I was this girl, then how did he steal me from you? It's not like we were ever together. We barely have contact with each other, aside from this past week. Besides, it's not like you've had a crush on me this whole time, right?" I wanted him to tell me that I was right, but Sasuke had stayed silent. "Right, Sasuke?" I asked again but he never answered and I took his silence as his answer. Questions ran through my head, but I didn't have an ounce of strength to ask them. Then he surprised me.

"Middle school. I was in sixth grade at the time and that was the year that you drove Orochimaru's car into the lake and drew a lot of attention to yourself. Itachi wanted to meet the crazy ass person who had the balls to do that and as a result you guys instantly became friends." He paused and I waited silently for him to continue. "Suddenly you were over all the time and I…I couldn't stop watching you…admiring you. Then, out of nowhere I…" He stopped as if he couldn't bring himself to say those next few words. So I did it for him.

"Like me. You began to like me." I spoke. He cocked his towards me and spoke again. "Yeah."

"I didn't take long for Itachi to figure it out and soon after he stopped bring you to the house. Said that uh… I was too young to really understand and you were too far out my reach. But that didn't stop the feeling and every sight of you or stupid thing you did only made it worse. I never told anyone, not even Naruto. But then Dai came and like Itachi and Hyuuga he saw right through it." My heart stopped at the mention of Neji.

_He knew. The bastard always knew._

"I told him everything and was stupid enough to believe that he would just leave you alone. Shame on me I guess."

"Did it ever occur to you to maybe tell me any of this."

"Tell you?!" He responded back in disbelief, turning to face me this time. "I dnot know if you have noticed but you're not exactly like other girls."

"Save the cheap lines for another girl, Sasuke." I snapped back at him. That got him and he hesitated for a second.

"Fine, don't believe me, but it's true." We stared in silence and suddenly any anger I held was gone.

"Well I don't, but where exactly does that leave us?" I asked him.

"Sorry, but you're the one that came to my door." And once again I wanted to punch him hard but I resigned to name calling

"Jackass." He just smirked and everything seemed to be normal for a second. "I think it's cold and late." I took a step towards him I said. "I should probably return Neji's car to him." Just as I was about to head down the front porch steps, I stopped and turned slightly back towards him. "But just…" Then pulling his face towards mine I kissed him softly. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I pulled away. Nothing special.

"Just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you without the intention of sex behind it." I spoke. Then just as I was about to head down the stairs, I was yanked back and a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me against a hard chest.

"I don't think that is really fair." He whispered into my ear and before I could reply back, my back was against the post and with a hand on either side of my face, pulling me into a fierce, breathless kiss. From the moment his lips pressed any thought I once had was gone. This kiss was different than the one from before. It was intense yet sweet all in one. However, as soon as it had started it was over and Sasuke pulled away, resting his forehead on mine.

My heart was racing and my breath was staggering, and as a result I began to unconsciously focus on his lips.

"You should go return Neji's car." He whispered softly to me and with his words I found myself in a familiarly situation.

"He can wait." I replied softly and as I spoke those words I reached up, wrapping my fingers into his hair and pulling his lips back to mine. There was no hesitation, no words. Every touch, every kiss… everything just began to melt together and no thought would enter my mind until the next morning.

Before I knew it, I was falling hard with a guy who seemed okay with falling right with me.

* * *

Well, here it is, the final chapter for Falling Hard. I hope you guys enjoyed the story because I certianly enjoyed writing this.

Thanks for reading.

~whitephoenix18


End file.
